Glider
Nightshifter the NightWing's entry for the Heroes OC contest. Massive WIP. If you touch this I will eat your toe skin. Introduction It is a cold evening. The snow is falling and the temperature seems to be dropping each minute. Taking a wrong turn, you find yourself in an alley, surrounded by three not-so-friendly looking dragons. Before they are able to move, however, the unmistakable sound of something snapping could be heard. The dragons turn around only to see that there was nothing. One passes it off as some small animal, but the fear in his voice signals that he knew it definitely wasn't an animal. A soft sound of a silenced weapon could be heard before one of the dragons falls to the ground. What appears to be a dart is sticking out of their neck. The other two dragons brandish their knives. One shouts: "Who's there?" before a loud ''CRUNCH ''could be heard. A cloaked dragon had hit that dragon in the jaw with what appears to be a rifle of some sort. The final assailant charges at the unidentified dragon. With a quick swipe, something shiny flashes as the remaining dragon screams in pain. Looking up, you see that the stranger was holding a hunting knife and that they had just slashed out that dragon's eyes. The stranger fires the rifle and the assailant falls to the floor, a dart sticking out of their neck. The stranger looks at you with their bright green eyes before raising their rifle and firing. You feel a sharp pain in your neck as the world around you fades away. You wake up in your bed. It is morning. The familiar sounds of the busy street outside fill your ears. Your first thought is: "Man, that was a strange dream." Making your way outside you see the morning newspaper on the ground. The headline reads: '''UNNAMED VIGILANTE STRIKES AGAIN. '''The pictures under the headline display three dragons who look awfully similar to the ones you encountered in your "dream". They even share the same injuries, one having a broken jaw, another having their eyes slashed out and all three have darts sticking out of their necks. What appears to be an ace of diamonds playing card could be seen in the mouths of the dragons. Appearance Glider doesn't appear to be your typical cape-wearing hero who has an aura that somehow makes them stand out from the crowd like the heroes you'd see in a comic book. Instead, she looks like an ordinary HiveWing. With yellow-brown and black scales along with bright green eyes, she could easily pass for another random dragon in a crowd. Her black cloak, leather pouch, massive briefcase, and the hunting knife strapped to her forelimb may raise concerns, but to others, she's just another dragon. Personality Glider doesn't seem to have the personality of a stereotypical hero. Instead of being compassionate, warm and extroverted like most heroes, Glider has been described to be a "heartless monster" who watches and strikes from the shadows. Another trait that sets her apart from normal heroes is her emotional instability. She will have random violent outbreaks from time to time hinting that she might have Intermittent Explosive Disorder. History * Grew up in the horrible part of town * Parents were jerks * Thrown out of her own home to fend for herself * Joined a gang * Left said gang a few years later * saw something that she could have stopped * becomes stereotypical hero * soon becomes bored with her job and starts taking it less seriously. * crime rates rose and the town saw it as her fault * disappeared for such a long time that almost everyone forgot who she was. * (Yep, I know. real cliche) Stats Attack (Unarmed): C Attack (Armed): B Flame: N/A Defence: B Stamina: B Speed: A Quotes "Say what you will about me, but I sure as hell ain't no hero." "If you thought I broke out of my eggshell dropkicking criminals in the face while saving a bunch of dragonets stuck in a tree, you're not just wrong, you're stupid." "Do I LOOK like I'm having fun doing this?"Category:Characters Category:Females Category:HiveWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Nightshifter the NightWing) Category:Mentally Unwell